Sabtu, Reuni, Mangga Muda
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Hari Sabtu yang membosankan berubah ketika teman-teman lama datang berkunjung ke rumah./"Seharusnya kau membuatkan mereka kopi, teh, atau sirup kalau perlu."/"Tadi Sasuke muntah-muntah."


**SABTU, REUNI, MANGGA MUDA**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

Hari sabtu yang membosankan.

Seorang pria duduk malas di sofa empuknya sambil menonton acara televisi-entah apa itu namanya, karena sedari tadi yang ia tonton hanyalah penggalan-penggalan iklan atau kalimat yang diucapkan oleh reporter berita, komentator bola, dan host acara musik. Ia menggonta-ganti channelnya sembarang, tidak fokus pada satupun acara itu. Tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada yang membuatnya betah menontonnya berlama-lama. Dan jelas remote di tangannya jadi korban karena tombol-tombolnya ditekan secara bergantian tiada henti.

Sungguh ia bosan. Tapi tidur tidak menjadi pilihan utamanya saat itu.

"Huffttt…" pria itu menghela napas panjang dan berat.

Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran. Ya, hanya tiduran, untuk meregangkan kakiknya yang sedari tadi ditekuk itu.

Yang bisa mengusir rasa bosannya hanya seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang ditunggu kepulangannya. Makanya ia tidak memilih tidur, karena takut-takut jika orang itu pulang ia tidak bisa menyambutnya didepan pintu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda ada telepon masuk.

"Halo?" ia mengeluarkan suara serak-serak basahnya dengan berat dan tenang. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon dengan nomor tidak dikenal itu. Siapa tahu itu Rektor? Dekan? Atau teman sesama dosen di kampusnya? Maka ia harus terdengar formal dengan suaranya.

"Buka pintumu…. Seseorang menyuruhku untuk tidak menekan bel dan meneleponmu. Mendokusei."

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar seseorang bicara di seberang sana. Ia hapal betul suara milik siapa itu, dan tentu dengan embel-embel 'mendokusei'-nya.

Tanpa ba bi bu ia buru-buru memutus sambungan telponnya dan berlari ke pintu masuk.

"…kalian…?"

Sejenak stelah pintu itu terbuka, nampaklah empat orang di sana. Tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Seketika suara jerit dan tawa membahana. Mereka nampak tidak peduli jika mungkin tetangga apartemen si pria itu akan terganggu karenanya.

"Masuklah!" dengan wajah berseri-seri pria itu menggiring teman-temannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan dari teman-teman lamanya itu. Dia sangat senang.

"Waah… Naruto. Tak kusangka apartemenmu sangat bersih dan rapi!" komentar satu orang yang bertubuh gempal.

"Sudah pasti Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti ini, 'bapak' Uzumaki 'kan tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya…" timpal yang lain, pria dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

Sementara pria yang satu-yang rambutnya dikucir hanya tersenyum, dan satu orang lagi-gadis berambut merah jambu masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu aku tinggal disini?" tanya si empunya rumah. "Aku 'kan tidak pernah memberi alamat lengkapku."

"Dari… rahasia. Kau tidak mempersilakan kami duduk?" ucap si rambut merah jambu.

"Iya, iya silakan duduk tuan dan nyonya…"

Mereka lalu duduk bersama di sofa tamu. Tawa tak kunjung lepas dari masing-masing. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau memang reuni dengan teman lama itu menyenangkan. Khususnya teman yang sudah tidak saling bertemu selama hampir 9 tahun, sejak lulus SMA.

"Kami sudah antisipasi kalau kau tidak menyediakan kami suguhan, Naruto." Ucap seorang bernama Kiba.

"Kami bawa oleh-oleh!" lanjut si gempal, Chouji.

"Ya.. itu hanya sake buatan keluargaku… juga kue-kue manis dari Sakura." Jelas si 'mendokusei', Shikamaru.

Mereka benar-benar masih ingat sifat Naruto yang tidak peka untuk 'menyuguhkan' sesuatu pada tamunya. Jadi sekalian saja membawa oleh-oleh.

"Hei Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau senyam –senyum terus dari tadi? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak… eh apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Belum pulang. Kenapa?"

"Aku kangen."

"Padanya?"

"Padamu, bodoh."

"HA?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Hee?"

"Aku kangen sekaliiii~" Sakura langsung saja menerjang Naruto yang duduk di single sofa di depannya.

"Ah i-iya, iya aku juga kangen padamu." Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dengan canggung. Yang lain hanya tertawa saja melihanya.

"Sasuke kemana?" tanya Sakura, setelah melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di tempat asalnya.

"Dia di Oto. Tapi tadi pagi dia meneleponku kalau dia akan pulang hari ini. Semoga dia cepat pulang agar bisa bertemu kalian juga."

"Kau sedang menunggunya ya~?" goda Kiba.

"Tentu saja, Kiba…"  
"Dia pulang naik apa? Mobil? Kapal laut? Pesawat?" tanya Chouji.

"Pesawat."

"Kau tidak menjemputnya?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjemputnya kalau aku saja tidak tahu dia naik pesawat yang jam berapa?"

"Bukankah waktu SMA kau suka menunggunya pulang bersamamu walau entah kapan dia keluar dari ruang OSIS…?" Sakura masih ingat itu. Dia tersenyum jahil.

"Itu beda cerita…" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya.

Oops, empat orang di hadapannya menangkap sesuatu. Mereka melihat sebuah cincin perak tersemat di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto.

"Kau sudah menikahinya? Kapan? Kenapa kami tidak diberi tahu?" tanya Sakura menuntut penjelasan.

"…ini?" naruto memperlihatkan punggung tangannya.

"Kami belum menikah 'kok. Aku hanya membeli cincin _couple_ ini untuk kupakai bersamanya."  
"Aah~ kukira…" ujar Kiba.

"Kalau kau menikah nanti kau harus undang kami ya, dan sediakan makanan enak, oke?" tambaah Chouji.

"Sudahlah… kalian membuatku malu."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa teman-teman Naruto idak merasa terganggu dengan 'hubungan' diantara dia dan Sasuke?

Kalian tahu, mereka sudah menyadarinya bahkan sebelum Naruto membuat pengakuan jujur. Tapi yang bisa mereka lakukan apa? Tidak ada. Mereka membiarkan saja hal itu terjadi. Toh sejak dulu-pertama masuk SMA mereka jugalah yang iseng memasang-masangkan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Jadi salah siapa kalau hubungan kedua orang itu jadi sungguhan?

Kembali lagi pada lima orang yang tengah ber-nostalgila itu.

"Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, ambil saja sendiri di dapur. Self service ya." Ucap Naruto.

Kala itu mereka sedang membuka kotak-kotak kue yang dibawa Sakura.

_** PIIIP**_

Suara itu terdengar disusul oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku pu…lang."

"Sasuke! _My sweetheart_!" seru Naruto saat Sasuke memandang keempat tamunya.

Langsung saja Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Memeluknya, dan kemudian mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Kau masih ingat mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Oh, mendadak jadi _awkward_ _moment _ketika pandangan iritasi dari manik onyx itu menatap tamunya.

"Halo, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" Kiba berinisiatif untuk memulai.

Tapi-dasar, Sasuke tidak menjawab malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari empat orang itu ke wajah pria _bule_ di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau membuatkan mereka kopi, teh, atau sirup kalau perlu." kata Sasuke, seraya menaruh tasnya dan beranjak ke dapur.

Lalu Naruto mengambil tas Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai dan membawanya ke sofa, duduk lagi, dengan tas itu di pangkuannya.

"Dia perhatian juga, ya." komentar Shikamaru.

"Hehe." Naruto Cuma nyengir kuda.

Ada lebih dari 15 menit setelah itu. Sasuke tidak kunjung kembali dengan membawa minuman.

"Apa dia membuat minuman dengan melakukan ritual terlebih dulu?" tanya Kiba sedikit berbisik.

"Biar aku saja yang ke dapur, nanti kubawakan minumannya." Sakura berdiri, dan memandanng Naruto tanda meminta ijin.

"Ya, silakan." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun berjalan ke tempat yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu dapur. Bingo, dia menemukan lima gelas berisi sirup di atas nampan di konter dapur.

Tapi kemana Sasuke?

_'Hoekk…'_

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi.

_'Hoekkk… hoekkk…'_

Itu suara Sasuke. Itu Sasuke! Dan apa dia… muntah?

Cemas, segera saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Dari yang ia lihat pada bayangan di pintu berkaca buram itu, Sasuke sedang menghadapkan tubuhnya didepan wastafel.

"Sasuke…? Kau kenapa…? Ini aku, Sakura…" panggilnya dari balik pintu. "Sasuke…?"

Terdengar suara air yang keluar dari krannya. Dan lalu pintu kamar mandi itu pun terbuka, menampakkanSasuke dengan tubuh lunglainya.

"Ya ampun Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Sakura panik melihat keadaan Sasuke yang-uh.

"Hhhh…" tidak bicara, sasuke malah mendengus. Ia menutup matanya, alisnya bertaut, dan ia pun membalik tubuhnya untuk kembali ke wastafel.

"Hoeeekkk…" ia melanjutkan lagi acara 'menguras isi perut'-nya.

"Ada apa denganmu…?" Sakura ikut masuk kamar mandi, berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan memijat tengkuknya.

Sasuke terus memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai habis tak bersisa. Setelah itu ia memutar krannya lagi, membiarkan air membawa cairan berbau aneh itu ke tempatnya, menghilang dari wastafel. Ia pun membersihkan mulutnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggil Naruto?"

'Hhhh… tidak perlu. Aku… baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke lemah. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang dan sebelah tangannya lagi memijat keningnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, mencoba menguatkan diri. Tapi-yah, acara 'muntah' tadi sudah berhasil membuatnya lemas.

"Tolong antarkan minuman itu pada mereka." titah Sasuke singkat, sebelum ia melenggang pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang bisa ditebak adalah kamarnya-kamar Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura pun melakukan titah itu.

"Naruto!" serunya saat kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ya?"

"Tak kusangka kau sudah berbuat sejauh itu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu," Sakura menaruh nampannya di atas meja, membagikan minumannya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Selamat, Naruto." Seringai Sakura, menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ha?"

"Tadi Sasuke muntah-muntah."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

"Apa?!" mimik muka Naruto berubah cemas.

"Pfffttttt…. Hmmmpppphhhh!" sementara ketiga teman lelakinya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, eh?!" bentak Naruto tak sanggup menginterupsi tawa mereka.

"Kau tau arti _selamat _darinya, Naruto?" celetuk Shikamaru, masih tertawa walau tanpa suara.

"M-maksudmu apa?"

"Dia muntah Naruto, dia mual-mual tadi…" jelas Sakura.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan memintamu membelikannya mangga muda." Chouji, lalu terkekeh. Yang lain ikut tertawa juga.

"Sssst… kita tidak boleh berisik, dia sedang istirahat." Kata Sakura lagi, menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Oohh.. maaf!" bisik Kiba.

Astaga, tawa itu-meski berubah jadi tawa berbisik, masih saja tak berhenti.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, astaga-dia mungkin hanya _jetlag_…" Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu lalu kenapa mukamu memerah, eh?" Shikamaru.

"A-aku.."

"Ya kalau kau memang mengharapkannya 'sih tidak apa-apa…jujur saja, Naruto. Meski kami mungkin tidak bisa membantu apa-apa." Chouji.

"Tapi aku-dia,"

"Sekali lagi selamat, 'Papa'. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Kiba.

Dan Sakura, manaruh kepalanya di bahu sofa, meredam tawanya yang sudah tidak ketulungan.

"Kalian ini… akh!" Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sekali hentakan. Siapa yang tidak kesal terus digoda seperti itu? Tapi tunggu-seharusnya Sasukelah yang kesal karena jadi bahan guyonan mereka. Ah tidak tahu lah, yang jelas ia harus berpikir mencari cara menghilangkan rona merah padam itu dari wajahnya sendiri.

Dia baru ingat kalau ia selalu kalah jika teman-temannya memojokkannya seperti ini. Garis bawahi, dengan menyertakan Sasuke dalam guyonan-guyonan jahil nan kejam itu.

"Oh ya, _sake _ini. Buatmu saja, jangan biarkan dia meminumnya." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Dia masih bertanya!" Shikamaru memandang Kiba, Chouji, dan Sakura sementara tangannya menunjuk Naruto. Seperti sedang mengadu.

Tawa itu… tawa itu lagi… lagi… Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Ugh… kalian benar-benar menyebalkan." rajuknya, merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Hihihi… maaf… tapi semoga Tuhan memberkatimu karena sudah sukses membuat kami senang!" Kiba, itu doa atau apa?

"Ya, semoga Tuhan menghapus dosa-dosaku karena sudah rela, ikhlas, tulus menjadi bahan bercandaan kalian." Balasnya ketus.

"Kehkehkeh…" mereka tertawa lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum pada kelakuan kurang ajar empat temannya itu.

_**Shinjiru mama shinjiru mama yo…**_

_** Shinjiru mama shinjiru mama yo…**_

"Eh sepertinya ponselku bunyi. Sebentar, ada telepon." Sakura merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuh ponsel pink. "Halo?" dia pergi ke dekat pintu.

Sementara manunggu Sakura selesai bertelepon, Naruto dan ketiga temannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Minum, mengambil kue, celingak-celinguk, dan Naruto sendiri, merogoh isi tas Sasuke-hanya sekedar memeriksa apa ada benda aneh disitu.

"Hei aku penasaran apa isi tas seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" tiba-tiba kiba bertanya.

"Hanya aku, dia dan tuhan yang boleh tahu."

"Astaga kau pelit sekali!"

"Ohoho… untuk urusan Sasuke sudah sepantasnya aku pelit…"

"Sialan kau…"

"Kau tahu," Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel hitam milik Sasuke dari tasnya.

"Dia memasang fotoku di ponselnya! Hahahah!" ucap Naruto bangga, berniat menyombongkan diri pada teman-temannya. Ia menunjukkan _wallpaper_ ponsel itu pada mereka.

"Hooo… ternyata Sasuke memasang foto babon yang sedang tidur ya~" kata Kiba.

"GAH!"

Lalu mereka menertawakannya lagi. Itu teman atau apa? Kerjanya hanya bisa mengolok-olok orang saja.

"Hei sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang!" seru Sakura. Dia sudah selesai bertelepon.

"Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Bosku memintaku mengambil sampel obat ke lab.. Maaf ya, Naruto! Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini!"

"Oh iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Yaah… kalau yang punya mobil harus pulang, kami juga ikut pulang…"

"Eeh kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kalian kesini dengan menumpang mobilnya Sakura, begitu?"

"BINGO!" tiga teman lelakinya itu menjawab kompak.

"Yang menyetir?"

"Tentus aja yang punya mobil~"

"Kalian ini benar-benar pria yang tidak berguna…"

"Hahahaha."

"Yasudah, ayo! Naruto, terima kasih, ya , kapan-kapan kami akan mengunjungimu lagi. Oh ya, jangan lupa berikan Sasuke obat, biarkan dia istirahat cukup dan-ah, buahs egar yang asam manis bisa mengurangi rasa mualnya. Sampaikan salamku untuknya ya!" tutur Sakura.

"Kami juga titip salam!"

"Baiklah… terima kasih ya sudah mengunjungiku-mengunjungi kami."

Lalu mereka pulang, meninggalkan sebotol _sake_ dan beberapa kotak berisi kue yang belum dibuka.

Ah, untuk urusan beres-beres, nanti saja. Saat itu Naruto hanya ingin menemani Sasuke di kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke apa kau tidur…?"

Jika tidak ada jawaban, mungkin ya, Sasuke tidur. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur, menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Mereka sudah pulang. Maaf ya, kalau mereka berisik dan membuat ruang tamu berantakan, aku akan membereskannya." Tangannya membelai lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Ya… kau harus membereskannya." Sasuke bicara, tapi suaranya pelan sekali.

"Berbaliklah." Bujuk Naruto, mencolek punggung Sasuke dan membuatnya membalik badan, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit, eh? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku jadwal penerbanganmu saat kita bertelepon tadi pagi. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan menjemputmu di bandara." Naruto mengelus-elus kening Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau lapar? Mau makan?"

"Tidak…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Dobe."

"Hm?"

"Buatkan aku semangkuk salad buah dengan saus _yoghurt_. Porsi besar."

Lho? Tadi bilang tidak, sekarang ingin sesuatu. _Mood swing_, eh?

"Hmmpppttt…" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"  
"Keh… tidak. Hanya saja… ah sudahlah. Seporsi besar salad buah dengan saus _yoghurt_ 'kan?"

"Hn. Tapi beritahu aku dulu alasanmu tertawa tadi."

"Kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan di ruang tamu?"

"Tidak."

"Karena pembicaraan itulah yang membuatku ingin tertawa tadi."

"Kau mau membuatku penasaran? Gagal. Aku hanya ingin salad buahku."

"Mereka menggodaku, mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kau muntah-muntah di kamar mandi 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Candaan mereka keterlaluan. Mereka mengatakan _selamat_ padaku."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, sedetik kemudian tawa kecil lepas dari bibirnya. Ia mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Jadi mereka bilang kalau aku muntah-muntah seperti orang hamil, begitu? Aku hanya sedang tidak _fit_, dan pulang dengan pesawat membuatku _jetlag_."

"Maka dari itu…"

"Tapi kelihatannya kau jadi makhluk yang lebih jinak kalau aku berlaku seperti orang hamil." tebak Sasuke.

**GOTCHA**

Lelaki pirang itu hanya berdehem menanggapinya.

"Ah atau ceritanya aku mengaku saja padamu kalau aku hamil?"

"Kau laki-laki, Sasuke. Kurasa jetlag membuat otakmu kelelahan."  
"Lalu apa laki-laki ini tidak boleh berlaku seperti orang hamil yang hanya ingin perhatian dari pasangannya yang super cuek, lamban, bodoh dan tidak peka?"

"Kau meyindirku?"

"Kau merasa?"

"Ck. _Bastard_."

"Sudah sana cepat buatkan salad buahku. Salad itu tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya melayang-layang ke kamar ini."

"Iya Sasuke-hime. Dasar manja."

** OMAKE**

"Ini salad buahmu. Apel, emlon, semangka, kiwi, stroberi dan tomat, aku potong kecil-kecil, disiram saus _yoghurt plain_."

"…"

"Kenapa? Makan."

"Tidak ada mangga-nya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mangga muda, Dobe."

"Mati aku."

"Mangga muda, yang masih asam-asam kecut."

.

.

** .**

**FIN**


End file.
